I just love you so much
by katsumi19
Summary: Il avait toujours agi selon ses plans, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Sena ne pouvait juste pas rester sans rien dire. Hiruma était allé trop loin. Yaoi HiruSena


Titre : I just love you so much.

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : M

Couple : HiruSena

Genres : Yaoi - Romance

Résumé : Il avait toujours agi selon ses plans, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Sena ne pouvait juste pas rester sans rien dire. Hiruma était allé trop loin.

NDL : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Cet OS est pour une amie qui fête son jour aujourd'hui !

Je ne comptais pas reprendre l'écriture mais je prépare ce cadeau depuis l'année dernière, je me devais de le poster !

Et aussi, on est d'accord pour dire qu'il y a pas assez de HiruSena dans ce monde ? Alors me voici avec un petit OS pour le plaisir des fans (surtout pour toi Ra-chan!) de ce couple (et le mien aussi aha). Le OS se passe après le match Deimon Devils Bats vs Dokubari Scorpions Ep53-54 (oui, je me refais la série en ce moment xD). Rappel de mémoire : les Dokubari Scorpions ont capturé Hiruma pour gagner le match, mais c'était un plan du blond pour "initier" son équipe.

Cadeau pour DramaticalRaven ! Joyeux anniversaire !

YA-HA

Jetant négligemment ses chaussures et son sac au bas de la porte d'entrée, Sena se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le salon, Hiruma juste derrière lui. Ils venaient de rentrer chez le blond après le match contre les Scorpions et, bien qu'ils aient gagné, Sena n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'équipe. Se murant dans un silence totale. Il n'arrivait juste pas à croire que Hiruma ait fait cela. Il savait que le blond était un démon. Qu'il était prêt à tout pour gagner. Planifiant des plans à tout va. Hiruma agissait toujours selon ses plans, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Sena ne pouvait juste pas rester sans rien dire.

Hiruma était allé trop loin.

Il s'était laissé capturer par l'équipe adverse. Ayant été aussi victime des tentatives de blessures des Scorpions, il avait été profondément inquiet pour son capitaine. Surtout quand celui-ci était son petit-ami. C'était nouveau. Jamais Sena aurait pu penser tomber amoureux de ce démon. Mais ce fut le cas et maintenant ils étaient en couple. Ils sortaient à peine ensemble. Deux ou trois semaines, tout au plus. L'équipe n'était pas encore au courant. Un nouveau secret qu'il devait garder. Mais là n'était pas la question. Hiruma ne lui avait rien dit pour son plan. Pas que Hiruma lui avouait tout depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble... mais il aurait aimé au moins savoir ce plan-ci. Hiruma n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était senti quand il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé aux vestiaires. Un froid immense s'était emparé de son corps. Et l'ancien Sena aurait sûrement fait une crise de panique tellement il était stressé. Mais connaissant le blond, Sena savait que celui-ci allait trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir. Hiruma était un démon après tout. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui dérangeait le châtain. Si le jeune homme se sentait si blessé de l'ignorance de son copain, c'était surtout que ce dernier n'avait pas prit en compte ses sentiments.

Il s'était laissé capturer.

Hiruma n'avait même pas pensé une minute qu'il pourrait être très inquiet pour lui. Ce démon avait juste agi comme toujours : pour la victoire. Ce désir était si grand que Sena se demandait si lui compter vraiment.

Peut-être même que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le blond avait été prévu.

Cela lui faisait mal de penser comme ça. Mais parfois il se disait que Hiruma avait fait en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de lui pour le garder dans l'équipe... Et ce n'était pas avec ce genre de plan qu'il allait avoir une meilleur opinion du blond.

-Tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps, nabot, grogna Hiruma.

Sena ne lui répondit pas. Il s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la TV. Il zappa jusqu'à trouver une chaîne qui lui plaise. Tout cela sous les yeux du capitaine des Deimon. Le blond grogna et Sena entendu le son caractéristique d'une arme qui se charge.

-Nabot, t'as intérêt à ouvrir ta grande gueule avant que je l'ouvre moi-même !

Il ne dit rien.

-Putain, si c'était pour voir cette tronche, j'aurais dû rester chez les Scorpions.

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire. Aussi soudainement qu'inattendue, une vague de colère s'empara de lui. Prenant un coussin, Sena le jeta sur son stupide petit-ami. Le projectile fut facilement attrapé.

-Tu... Tu..., il serra les dents.

-Quoi?, grogna le blond.

-Idiot!, cria Sena, à bout.

Hiruma était un idiot. Un idiot qui ne prenait pas en compte ses sentiments. Qui ne pensait qu'à la victoire, qu'au football...

-Tu... Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'étais inquiet...

Pourquoi... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être important pour Hiruma ? Autre que pour le football US. N'était-il qu'un moyen pour le blond de remporter la Christmas Bowl ?

C'était tellement douloureux... d'aimer un démon.

-Je... Je ne suis pas contre tes plans d'habitude... Mais là, tu aurais pu me prévenir, poursuivit-il. Au lieu de ça, tu as préféré jouer les mystérieux et donner une lettre à Mamori !

Ça aussi c'était douloureux, même s'il comprenait pourquoi. Hiruma se fiait toujours à Mamori. C'était à elle qu'il demandait des analyses de match... À elle qu'il avait confiée la lettre. Il demandait tellement de choses à la jeune manager que tous pensaient qu'elle était sa petite amie. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre face à ça ? En demandait-il trop après juste trois semaines de relation ? Devait-il juste... rester Eyeshield 21 et courir pour l'équipe ? Pour Hiruma...

Il avait mal... terriblement mal au coeur. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Ne... Ne puis-je pas être plus important pour toi..., souffla le plus jeune d'une voix attristé.

Ne peux-tu pas m'aimer comme moi je t'aime...

Il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. À cet instant, il était bien plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était pire que d'être traité comme un larbin. Pire que la solitude qu'il avait ressentie pendant des années. Son cœur était atrocement serré dans sa poitrine et il se sentait sur le point de se briser. Peut-être que Hiruma le comprit car le blond l'attira dans ses bras. Et même si le contact avec le corps de son petit-ami ne le gêna pas, qu'il trouva ça agréable, Sena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il le faisait pour qu'il se reprenne pour les matchs à venir...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à chialer, nabot. Comme si ces types pouvaient me faire quelque chose.

-Là n'est pas la question, le repoussa Sena. J'étais inquiet ! J'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles plutôt que vivre cette angoisse ! Je veux que tu me fasses confiance ! Je-

Hiruma le coupa. L'attirant à nouveau à lui, le blond prit possession de ses lèvres. Un baiser débuta. Ce n'était pas le premier. Oh non, assurément ça ne l'était pas. Hiruma l'avait embrassé un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était même Hiruma qui avait débuté leur relation en l'embrassant dans les vestiaires du club alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Le "je t'aime" qu'il donnât au blond par la suite fut juste pour la forme. Alors, non ce n'était pas le premier mais, comme à chaque fois que le blond l'embrassait, Sena se sentit partir. Les lèvres du blond prenaient toujours pleinement possession des siennes. Sa langue ne le laissait même pas agir. Et son parfum l'englobait totalement.

À nouveau, il n'était plus qu'un corps envoûtait par les charmes du démon.

Comment pouvait-il résister ? C'était ce qu'il voulait... Que Hiruma s'occupe de lui. Qu'il fasse partir cette angoisse qui avait enserré son cœur et son corps. Qu'il l'embrasse. Qu'il le touche. Qu'il lui fasse tout ce qu'il veut tant que ce fut à lui qu'il pensait.

-Hiruma..., gémit Sena.

Le blond sourit de sa manière si particulière. Dans ses yeux, une lueur amusée s'était allumée. Sena savait ce que cela voulait dire : il était faible face au plaisir et Hiruma adorait lui faire perdre la tête comme ça. Faire en sorte qu'il oublie jusqu'à son prénom, c'était ce que le blond adorait lui faire lorsqu'ils le faisaient.

Faire l'amour.

Avoir des rapports sexuels.

Certains diraient que 3 semaines de couple, c'était trop peu pour en avoir. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait aimer à ce point le blond, mais si Hiruma le désirait, il se donnait volontier.

Parce qu'il aimait beaucoup trop ce démon.

-Tu es beaucoup trop fleur-bleu ces temps-ci, Sena, ria le blond.

-C'est... C'est de ta faute..., souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours brillants de larmes. Tu ne me dis jamais rien alors... alors que...

Il hésitait. Il se sentait un peu plus calme maintenant et il trouvait sa réaction ridicule. Hiruma ne lui devait rien. Un couple ne devait pas forcément tout se dire hein...

Mais juste un peu... me donner le minimum d'information... cela m'aurais fait plaisir.

Sena baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait soutenir le regard de Hiruma.

-Lève la tête, Sena, claqua la voix du blond.

Il s'exécuta.

-Je ne dis pas tout à cette collante de manager. Je lui ai donner la lettre parce que je sais que toi tu l'aurais ouverte sans attendre, curieux comme tu es.

Un sourire ironique se forma sur les lèvres du blond, tandis que Sena prit une belle couleur rouge. Certes... il était un peu trop curieux. Mais...

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler...

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que je dois te traiter différemment des autres joueurs.

À nouveau, la voix de Hiruma avait claqué, durement. Le blond était sérieux. Sena le savait... Il comprit aussi que jamais Hiruma n'allait le mettre dans la confidence. Il allait subir les plans du blond comme les autres membres de l'équipe... Finalement, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours Eyeshield 21 aux yeux du blond... Hiruma ne le voyait pas comme son petit-ami... Comme Sena Kobayakawa.

-Je vois..., souffla le châtain en s'éloignant à nouveau.

Mais le blond ne le laissa pas faire. Il raffermi sa prise sur le plus petit, passant même une main sur son postérieur. Sena en rougit.

-J'sais pas ce qui s'passe dans ta p'tit tête de nabot stupide, mais tu savais à quoi t'attendre en sortant avec moi.

Oui, maintenant il le savait... Il comprenait à présent quel était son rôle.

-Je sais Hiruma... Je vais rester à ma place maintenant, murmura tristement le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chier là encore nabot !

Les yeux verts de son capitaine le fusillaient du regard. Hiruma était en colère. D'habitude, il se serait aplati et aurait présenté des excuses au blond. Mais là il se sentait minable... il se sentait insignifiant aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors si Hiruma voulait lui crier dessus... s'il voulait achever son cœur compressé, qu'il le fasse. Qu'il en finisse avec lui.

-C'est juste... Parfois je me demande si je suis vraiment important pour toi, continua à murmurer Sena. Si tout ça, notre relation, c'est vrai... Après tout, ce serait embêtant de perdre Eyeshield 21 pour une stupide peine de cœur...

Le coup arriva sans qu'il puisse le voir. Il se retrouvait à présent assit sur le canapé, la joue rouge. Hiruma l'avait frappé. Il n'avait même plus la force de se sentir surprit. C'était bien la première fois que le blond levait la main sur lui... D'habitude, il usait de menaces et d'armes.

-Je te savais stupide... mais à ce point...

Il leva les yeux vers son petit-ami debout devant lui. Hiruma avait les yeux sombres, les poings et les dents seraient. Le blond était au-delà de la colère... Il était hors de lui.

-Hiru...

-La ferme, stupide nabot ! Si t'es même pas capable de voir à travers des apparences et que tu me vois comme un enfoiré, j'vois pas ce qu'on fout ensemble !

La voix forte du démon avait claqué dans le silence de la maison, se répercutant même sur les murs pour revenir aux oreilles de Sena. L'atmosphère était devenue glaciale. Les corps des deux jeunes hommes tremblaient. L'un de colère pour ne pas frapper à nouveau et l'autre de peur et de tristesse. Sena comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur... Il comprit, sous la couche de colère que le blond faisait ressortir, qu'il avait blessé son petit-ami. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il avait insinué que Hiruma ne l'aimait pas... Que le blond ne faisait que l'utiliser. Non, il n'avait pas fait qu'insinuer, il le pensait. C'était une pensée qui était souvent dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais réussi à la faire partir.

Hiruma ne lui avait jamais dit "je t'aime" non plus...

Pourtant, à cet instant, alors que le blond semblait prêt à tuer quelqu'un, Sena comprit qu'il avait toujours été sérieux avec lui. Il comprit que pour Hiruma, il n'était pas qu'un outil, pas que Eyeshield 21. Il comprit aussi en voyant le blond faire demi-tour, que ce qu'il avait dit était bien plus douloureux que les cachotteries du blond. Il avait... profondément blessé Hiruma. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un dans sa vie sentimentale avant. Il le savait, Kurita le lui avait dit. Alors c'était aussi la première fois que Hiruma laissait quelqu'un entrait dans sa vie. Dans son cœur. Il n'avait jamais joué avec lui. Ce n'était pas une manipulation pour garder un joueur. Hiruma Yoichi n'était pas ce genre de personne. Sena le comprenait maintenant.

Des larmes naquirent à nouveau dans ses yeux.

Non... je ne voulais pas...

Se levant précipitamment du canapé, le running back couru rejoindre son capitaine... qui était déjà à la porte d'entrée. Il comptait partir après ça ?

On dirait... une rupture.

Cette pensée ne plut guère au châtain qui se précipita pour prendre le blond dans ses bras. Il était dans son dos et Hiruma s'était arrêté. Mais il ne parlait pas. Le blond restait silencieux et ne faisait pas un geste pour qu'il retire ses bras. Son aura était toujours mauvaise. C'était terrifiant pour Sena. Dans le sens où il sentait qu'il allait perdre Hiruma s'il le laissait partir ainsi.

Il était stupide. Il n'avait rien comprit. Non, pire ! Il ne comprenait pas Hiruma, alors qu'il disait l'aimer !

-Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas ! Hiruma, je suis désolé ! Tu as raison, je suis stupide ! Je suis désolé !

Les excuses fusèrent non-stop. Il se sentait pathétique. Il avait blessé Hiruma... la personne qu'il aimait. À cet instant, il se détestait tellement. Il haïssait ce côté de lui qui douter de tout. S'il avait plus confiance en lui... S'il avait fait plus confiance à Hiruma... Ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation.

Je suis le pire.

-H-Hiruma... Je suis tellement désolé.

Il éclata en sanglots. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était complètement désemparé face à cette situation. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il faillit se laisser aller par terre quand le blond se retourna. Hiruma le prit dans ses bras.

-Tss, stupide nabot.

Sena ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser encore. Il regrettait. Il voulait que Hiruma reste. Mais ses pleurs l'empêchèrent de formuler le moindre mot. À la place, il ne put que pleurer encore plus.

-Calme-toi, idiot.

Les mains du passeur se posèrent sur ses joues, essayant d'essuyer ses larmes. Même si Hiruma le disait, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il avait trop peur pour ça. Son cœur était encore serré d'angoisse. Il avait tellement peur de perdre Hiruma...

Il aimait juste beaucoup trop ce démon.

Hiruma se pencha sur lui. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent à nouveau des siennes. Et Sena se laissa faire. Il s'accrocha même à la chemise du blond, refusant qu'ils se séparent une seule seconde. Comme plus tôt, le blond prit totalement possession de sa bouche. Il ne gagnait jamais contre Hiruma pour les baisers mais Sena s'en fichait. C'était juste mieux ainsi. Les mains du blond se faufilèrent sous son tee-shirt, caressant doucement sa peau. Un frisson le traversa et il fut bien obligé de lâcher les lèvres de son petit-ami quand celui-ci joua avec l'un de ses tétons. Il gémit. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux du plus grand.

-Hiruma, je...

-J'ai compris, ça va.

Il ne se sentit pas rassurer pour autant. Ses yeux étaient toujours plein de larmes.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre..., souffla le châtain. Je vais tout faire pour être pardonné.

Un sourire démoniaque se forma sur les lèvres de Hiruma.

-J'crois que t'es sur la bonne voie-là, ria-t-il.

Sena rougit en sentant l'autre main de Hiruma sur ses fesses. La première reprit sa danse avec son téton.

-Hi-Hiruma..., gémit Sena.

-Ne va pas croire que je te garde pour le sexe.

La pique le transperca mais il l'avait mérité. Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne penserait plus comme ça.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le plus jeune. Je ne penserais plus ça. Je vais tout faire pour être pardonné.

-Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre, sourit le démon.

-Et je... Je ferais en sorte que tu ais tellement confiance en moi, que tu n'iras plus voir Mamori, poursuiva-t-il.

Le sourire du démon ne fit que s'agrandir.

-Tu es trop jaloux de ta "grande-soeur".

-C'est... C'est parce que Hiruma m'appartient.

Il rougit de son audace et même Hiruma eut l'air surprit de sa déclaration. Pourtant il ne disait que la vérité : Hiruma était son petit-ami, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi Mamori devait passer pour sa petite-amie...

-J'ai changé d'avis, sourit le blond.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander de quoi il parlait. Hiruma le souleva facilement par les hanches, le forçant à s'accrocher à son cou. Le blond se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. Il s'installa dessus, avec le plus petit sur les cuisses.

-Hiruma ?

-C'est toi qui dois te faire pardonner, alors vas-y.

Le sourire du blond était amusé. Jamais encore Sena n'avait dirigé leur rapport. C'était toujours Hiruma qui gérer tout. Que devait-il faire ? Par quoi commencer ? Il voyait dans les yeux noirs que cette lubie soudaine n'était pas anodine. Hiruma voulait vraiment voir s'il avait compris son erreur et s'il allait vraiment se faire pardonner. C'était important mais comment commencer... Devait-il commencer par l'embrasser ? Hiruma l'embrassait toujours alors...

Hésitant, Sena se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Des baisers tout simple, même pas approfondie. Ce qui fit rire Hiruma.

-C'est tout ?, riait-il.

Sena en rougit. D'une main tremblante, il vint détacher les boutons de la chemise que porte le blond. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et ne faisait qu'imiter ce que le blond lui avait déjà fait. Une fois la chemise ouverte, il caressa la peau blanche lentement. Il était hésitant dans ses gestes et cela amusait Hiruma. Ne voulant pas se laisser avoir par l'amusement de son partenaire, il posa ses lèvres sur le torse devant lui. Il l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers un téton. Comme Hiruma le lui avait déjà fait, il joua avec. Le léchant, le mordant, l'embrassant... Il fit de même avec l'autre, ses mains occupaient à caresser les abdos du démon. Hiruma avait un beau corps, il ne pouvait le nier. Selve et athlétique. Pouvoir le toucher de cette façon l'excitait malgré lui. Et il pouvait dire que cela excitait le blond aussi. Il sentait quelque chose de dur en bas. De ses mains, il dégrafa le pantalon pour en sortir la verge dressée. Et tandis que ses lèvres s'amusaient toujours avec les boutons de chaire sur son torse, ses mains se mirent à caresser doucement le membre sorti. Elles allaient et venaient avec lenteur, réformant la forme du membre avec timidité.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Hiruma. Aimait-il ce qu'il lui faisait ? C'était difficile à dire car le blond n'était pas très expressif, contrairement à lui. Mais le sourire en coin qu'il avait, conforta Sena dans l'idée qu'il appréciait. Satisfait, le châtain accéléra ses mouvements quand une idée lui vint.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Même Hiruma ne l'avait pas fait. C'était une chose qu'il avait découverte alors qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur les relations entre hommes. D'après ce qu'il avait vu et lu, c'était plaisant de le faire... Peut-être que cela allait plaire à Hiruma. Décidé, Sena arrêta tout et quitta les genoux du blond. Ce dernier le regarda avec un sourcil levé, ne comprenant sûrement pas son action. Avec un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres, Sena se mit par terre, entre les jambes du blond. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses fermes et voulu penché la tête vers la verge dressée quand Hiruma l'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous nabot, se crispa Hiruma.

-Euh eh bien tu sais... je... j'allais faire..., bégaya-t-il, n'osant pas dire le mot.

-Ouais, une fellation, je vois. Pourquoi ?

-Pour... Pour te faire plaisir...

À nouveau, les yeux verts le fixaient intensément. Ils cherchaient apparemment à voir s'il était d'accord avec ça.

-Ça peut être difficile pour une première fois, le prévient Hiruma.

-Je ferais attention. Je veux le faire.

-T'es pas obligé.

-Je sais, sourit Sena.

C'était vraiment plaisant de voir que Hiruma ne voulait pas qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. Il aurait dû le voir plus tôt... que Hiruma faisait toujours en sorte de faire des choses qui lui plaisait. Il ne l'avait jamais forcer. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose d'intime, autre que les baisers, le blond s'était arrêté parce qu'il avait eu peur. Ils s'étaient juste caressé. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte à quel point Hiruma tenait à lui.

Il avait été si aveugle.

-Je veux le faire, déclara Sena. À moins que tu ne le veuille pas...?

Fixant Hiruma, Sena attendait une réponse. Lui non plus n'allait pas forcé le blond si celui-ci ne le voulait pas. Hiruma ne répondit pas. Il se repositionna juste correctement dans le canapé. Pour Sena, cela signifié qu'il pouvait continuer.

Il reprit, se penchant vers le sexe érigé. Timidement, il y posa les lèvres en un baiser furtif. Il recommença à donner des baisers sur la longueur du membre, léchant quelques fois aussi. Sena savait qu'il allait devoir le prendre en bouche, il attendait juste d'être prêt pour. Il voulait s'assurer que cela plaisait d'abord à Hiruma. Quand il entendit ce dernier grognait à nouveau, il sut que cela lui plaisait. Alors il se décida à prendre la verge en bouche. Doucement, il prit le bout et au fur et à mesure, il descendit. C'était gros, chaud et ça avait un goût étrange. Il continua malgré tout. Le membre de Hiruma était bien plus gros et long que le sien. Et pour une première fellation, il savait qu'il ne pourrait le prendre en entier. Mais il fit de son mieux : à chaque va-et-vient, il essayait de le prendre plus en bouche, en essayant de ne pas mettre les dents. Ses mains, jusque là sur les cuisses de Hiruma, se glissèrent vers l'intérieur des jambes. Il sentit le blond frissonner à cela. L'une d'elles se posa sur la partie du membre qui n'était pas dans sa bouche. Elle le caressa, suivant les mouvements de sa bouche. L'autre continuait à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. Un autre grognement se fit entendre. Hiruma aimait. Et Sena se surprit à aimer ça aussi. Si Hiruma aimait vraiment ça, il le ferait aussi la prochaine fois. Pour l'heure, il accéléra juste la cadence, essayant de donner plus de plaisir au blond. Ressortant le membre de sa bouche parfois pour donner des petits coups de langue et des baisers ici et là. Et plus il s'appliquait, plus il entendait Hiruma grogner, signe qu'il appréciait le traitement.

Mais soudainement, une main du blond se posa sur sa tête pour arrêter le mouvement. Il stoppa. L'interpellant, Sena le fixa avec des yeux inquiets.

-T'as pas besoin de continuer, nabot, expliqua le blond.

Et sur ces paroles, Hiruma l'attira à lui pour qu'il soit sur les genoux du quater-back. Sena se laissa faire, bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi le blond ne voulait pas qu'il continue...

-J'crois que t'es pas le seul à devoir se faire pardonner, déclara le blond.

Sur ses paroles, il l'embrassa, ne laissant même pas à Sena le temps de protester ou de réfléchir sur ses paroles. Sena ne voulait de toute façon pas réfléchir à l'heure actuelle. Hiruma l'embrassait. Hiruma le touchait. Cela était suffisant.

Le blond passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, partant explorer son torse. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour embrasser son cou. Un frisson agréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit les mains du blond remonter son tee-shirt et il leva lui-même les bras pour le retirer. À présent torse nu, il laissa à son capitaine tout le loisir d'exploser son torse. Hiruma ne se fit pas prit et il se retrouva bientôt à gémir, tout en s'accrochant aux épaules du blond. Son corps se réchauffait de plus en plus. Son esprit s'embrumait pour ne penser qu'à une seule chose : Hiruma Yoichi, son petit-ami. À nouveau, il entrait dans cet état d'esprit où il voulait juste Hiruma. Que le blond le touche, l'embrasse, le prenne...

Mais en même temps que Hiruma lui faisait toutes ces choses agréables, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne méritait pas autant d'égards après ce qu'il avait dit. Cette culpabilité qu'il ressentait ne pouvait partir comme ça. Hiruma lui avait demandé de se faire pardonner. Il ne pensait pas que juste le peu de chose qu'il avait fait étaient suffisantes... Et il n'avait pas compris les paroles du blond. Hiruma n'avait rien fait de mal.

Alors Sena repoussa légèrement le blond qui torturait ses tétons de ses lèvres. Haletant, il se leva des cuisses du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore nabot ?, demanda un blond à nouveau perplexe.

-Je... C'est moi qui dois me faire pardonner. Hiruma n'a rien fait de mal, déclara-t-il.

Rougissant sous le regard du blond. Sena dégrafa son pantalon. Ses mains étaient tremblantes. D'habitude, Hiruma le déshabillait. Il ne le faisait pas. Mais là, il voulait faire quelque chose. Il voulait un peu diriger leur rapport. Alors même s'il était affreusement gêné, il réussit à enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Se retrouvant ainsi nu devant le blond, avec un sexe bien réveillé par les attentions du quater-back. Plus rouge que jamais, il se posa à nouveau sur les jambes du blond, qui mis immédiatement ses mains sur ses hanches. Elles les caressèrent de ses longs doigts fins, le faisant frissonner.

-Je...

-Tu veux toujours diriger, nabot, demanda le blond.

Il acquiesça. Et Hiruma le laissa faire. D'une main, il attira le visage du blond vers lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau et Sena n'attendit pas plus pour laisser la langue du blond l'envahir. L'autre main du châtain se dirigea alors vers ses fesses. Ça aussi c'était quelque chose qu'il avait vu de ses recherches... Se préparer devant son compagnon. Certains disaient que c'était excitant. Peut-être que Hiruma aimerait ça... C'était sur ces pensées qu'il voulut le faire mais avant même de faire le montre geste, une main du blond l'arrêta. Il stoppa le baiser.

-Hiruma...?

-Tu vas te faire mal comme ça, idiot.

-Mais je...

-Faut les lubrifier avant.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire carnassier. Puis, prenant sa main qu'il comptait utiliser pour se préparer, le blond lécha trois de ses doigts. Il voyait sa langue sortir pour aller à la rencontre de ses doigts. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, enveloppant ses membres de chaleur et d'humidité. Les actions du blond le fit rougir. Il trouvait cela plutôt sensuel... Un glapissement sorti de sa bouche quand son sexe se retrouva aussi enveloppé de chaleur. Hiruma l'avait pris dans sa main et produisait des mouvements de va-et-vient. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté et s'agrandissait même à ses réactions.

-Hiruma...! C-C'est bon, arrête ou tu han...

-Si je ne les humidifie pas assez, on pourra pas continuer, souriait le blond.

Mais s'il continuait, Sena sentait qu'il allait venir avant même que Hiruma le prenne. Les caresses du blond étaient bien plus pressantes que d'habitude. Et la lueur de désir qu'il voyait dans ses yeux était bien plus aphrodisiaque qu'il l'aurait cru. Heureusement Hiruma finit par lâcher ses doigts, à présent bien lubrifier.

Il était tout émoustillé mais Sena continua ce qu'il avait prévu, sous le rire du démon. Hésitant, il présenta l'un de ses doigts humides devant son entrée. Doucement, sous le regard du plus grand, il se prépara, se détendant de plus en plus. Son souffle se fit plus court. Son visage était bouillant, un peu de gêne et beaucoup de plaisir. Un cri plus aigu sortit soudainement de sa bouche. Ses doigts avaient touché quelque chose...

-Calmes-toi, nabot, souffla la voix du blond.

-Hiruma, je... ah!

Il ne put continuer. Une main baladeuse avait pris son membre érigé et, fermement, la caressé. Il ressentait beaucoup trop de choses... Il allait... N'en pouvant plus, Sena stoppa tout mouvement. Il s'écroula sur Hiruma, la respiration erratique. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'en dirigeant, il serait si excité. Il avait cru qu'il allait venir juste avec ses doigts et la main de Hiruma sur lui.

-Je crois que tu en as assez fait, Sena.

Il sursauta. Hiruma l'appelait rarement par son prénom. Même lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou qu'ils faisaient l'amour, le quaterback l'appelait par des surnoms. Il avait fini par s'habituer.

Mais son prénom...

L'entendre de lui le faisait avoir des frissons. C'était pourtant juste son prénom mais de la bouche de Hiruma, ce mot devenait vraiment... vraiment magnifique.

-Hiruma...

-Allez, détends-toi. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer, finit-il avec son sourire habituel.

YA-AH

Allongé sur le canapé du salon, la veste du blond sur lui, Sena somnolait. Après leur... activité, Hiruma s'était levé et était parti il-ne-savait-trop-où. Et même si la curiosité était présente, il n'avait pas suivit le blond. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre dispute et surtout il allait faire confiance à Hiruma.

-Hey nabot, t'endors pas, s'écria une voix.

Une tape sur sa tête le fit grogner. Il était bien là, au chaud dans la veste de son copain. Pourquoi devait-il se lever ?! Faisant la moue, Sena se redressa. Hiruma allait à nouveau l'embêter sinon...

-Que veux-tu, Hiruma ?, demanda-t-il en retenant un baiement.

-Tiens.

Le blond lui tendait une carte. Une carte de tactique de jeu comme il en avant déjà vu avant. Le visage du brun se remplit d'incompréhension.

-C'est une nouvelle tactique que je vais peut-être utiliser au prochain match. On va commencer à s'entraîner dessus, dis-moi ce que t'en pense, expliqua le blond calmement.

-Oh..., fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

C'était... Dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas était un euphémisme. Il avait bien dit à Hiruma qu'il voulait parfois être mis dans la confidence mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond le fasse vraiment. Il en fut bien plus toucher qu'il l'aurait cru.

-Hiruma..., l'appela-t-il, ému.

-Chiale pas, grinça le blond. Je l'ai dis : tu n'es pas le seul qui doit se faire pardonner.

Hiruma s'affala sur le canapé en prenant le plus petit dans ses bras.

-On est deux dans un couple..., continua-t-il. J'essayerai à l'avenir de m'en souvenir.

Sena sourit tendrement. Ils étaient différents. Chacun vivait sa première histoire d'amour. Ils faisaient donc des erreurs, il y aura sûrement d'autres disputes, mais ils pouvaient surmonter cela. Ils allaient apprendre à mieux se connaître, à se faire confiance... Ils parleraient beaucoup pour ça. Et Sena ne laissera plus des pensées aussi négatives sur son petit-ami prendre possession de lui.

Hiruma était peut-être un démon. Mais Sena l'aimait comme ça. D'un amour tellement grand que parfois ça lui faisait peur mais si le blond acceptait ce débordement de sentiments alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il l'aimerait de tout son cœur et le blond lui rendait son amour. Peut-être d'une manière moins expressive que la sienne mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Le démon avait réussi à avoir son cœur, il ne pouvait maintenant plus se détacher de lui.

Sena aimait juste trop Hiruma.

Fin.


End file.
